Talk:Fireside Girls
Move Proposal I propose a move from "The Fireside Girls" to "Fireside Girls". The word "the" is unnecessary and incorrect. Non-title articles should not begin with "a," an," or "the." You wouldn't have an article named "The Girl Scouts of America" or "The Harlem Globetrotters" would you? Any thoughts? —Topher 23:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, Topher I agree it is useless and 2 more things 1. In the part "Participation in Nearly Impossible Plans" there are 2 bullets saying Mom's birthday with the 1st one saying "Mom's Birthday - Helped with the festivities" and the 2nd one saying "Mom's Birthday - Helped with the festivities and sang with Candace Mom, It's Your Birthday" Just pointing it out and asking which one should be removed from the list ( I am assuming the 1st since the 2nd is more complete) 2. Is there a certain way this part is ordered or is it random? If it is I would like to ask permission to order it by the episode order. That is all—ard11230 06:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I think you should be taking out the first one since the second tells more of the achievement they did in the episode, so I agree. I,m not sure about the part being in order or random, so I will have to say we have to wait for more users to decide.-Perryfan001 Could somebody check on the credits of Tip of the Day, because I think there's a name for one of the Fireside Girls that talk during the episode of Interview With a Platypus. - Perryfan001 4:50 PM April 2,2009 Just watched tip of the day and only saw normal names such as Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and others no unknown names. (see my user page for how I watched it.—Ardi 00:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Did you watch it from YouTube, because that was I wanted to tell you. In YouTube, the episode was from the sneak peek that ToonDisney gave before it change into Disney XD. We might need to see it from the time it shared the episode with Interview With a Platypus, of course if you only saw it from YouTube. -Perryfan 9:01 pm April 4,2009. No, I watched it on my own collection although I am not sure whether the one I downloaded was the sneak peek one or when it shared with Interview with a Platypus, by the way did you see Karl talk in Interview with a Platypus or Tip of the Day since I saw Tlyer Mann as an actor in the end credits of Tip of the Day.—Ardi 23:19, 4 April 2009 (UTC) That was probably the think it made me think of this, thanks.- Perryfan 18:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Name Problem Someone has been hacking the fireside girls page and altered their names and information. Can someone please do something about this.(from Knarrow02) :It's not exactly hacking when anyone can edit a wiki, but I have sent a talk page message to the IP user. From the best I can tell, s/he is from the UK, so I am checking to see if this is a difference between the US/UK versions. Also, please sign your talk page comments with four ~'s. —Topher 19:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Picture For Article I want to put an image of the Fireside Girls all Together. I don't think the one in the main article does alot. —Perryfan 00:00, April 22 2009 (UTC) First Appearance The page says that the Fireside Girls' first appearance was Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, but some of the girls appear in the unveiling of the coaster in Rollercoaster. (Although, when seen from behind they have their hats, but when seen from the front they don't, it's definately them). Would that episode count? -Invisibool I agree too. i've been noticing that for many days since I last saw the episode. Perryfan Talk 23:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC)